Aragami
An Aragami (荒神 "violent god"), while apparently only one being, is actually a colony of hundreds of thousands of semi-sentient single-celled organisms under a cell core; that is, one Aragami is a superorganism with swarm intelligence, taking the form of a variety of lifeforms, plant or animal, organic or artificial, even real or mythical. These cells, called "Oracle Cells", are the only type of cell in an Aragami forming flesh, blood and bone all the same. Oracle cells have a devouring nature which caused them to spread and devour everything in their path. However, Oracle cells do not evolve like normal cells do. Each Oracle cell in existence is exactly the same as it was before the outbreak; i.e., these cells merely adapt to fulfill specific roles assigned to them from the cell core. The core is the command center over the entire colony while the individual groups of cells form working parts of the entity such as an eye, fang, or tail. The only way to truly kill an Aragami is to extract the core, thus making all the normal cells lose their cohesion; a society with a hive intelligence cannot survive without its leading mind, and so the body of an Aragami will dissipate into nothingness if it loses its mind. The only weapons created by humanity that are capable of doing this (whilst still being portable) are the God Arcs (which are actually weaponized and wieldable Aragami), wielded by God Eaters, which extract it by "devouring" a specific section of an Aragami's body, which contains the core. Generally violent in nature, Aragami only crave to consume. This is how they can adapt and evolve to fit new surroundings; they can devour native scenery and Aragami in the area until the Aragami's cells adapt to the conditions. Their desire to consume any sort or matter is controlled by the Bias Factor, which scientists from Fenrir work day and night on to perfect shielding against Aragami attacks; an Aragami will refrain from eating anything that is highly similar to its own being, unless they are extremely desperate, turned rogue, or became somewhat far more unstable. This is a behavior in Oracle cells that results in different Aragami of similar characteristics, such as Vajras, Hannibals, Marduks, and so on. Notably, the Aragami seem to be starting to evolve in new ways: some newer Aragami are starting to resemble humans. See also: Materials Ogretail File:Ougateiru.png|Ogretail|link=Ogretail File:Fallen-Ogretail.png|Fallen Ogretail|link=Fallen Ogretail File:Fire-Vajratail.png|Vajratail (Blaze)|link=Vajratail (Blaze) File:Thunder-Vajratail.png|Vajratail (Spark)|link=Vajratail (Spark) Dreadpike (Ken).png|Dreadpike|link=Dreadpike Zygote File:Zaigoto.png|link=Zygote|Zygote File:Fire-Zygot.png|link=Fallen Zygote (Blaze)|Fallen Zygote (Blaze) File:Thunder-Zygot.png|link=Fallen Zygote (Spark)|Fallen Zygote (Spark) File:Ice-Zygot.png|link=Fallen Zygote (Freeze)|Fallen Zygote (Freeze) File:Abaddon.png|Abaddon|link=Abaddon Cocoon Maiden File:Kokunmeiden.png|Cocoon Maiden|link=Cocoon Maiden File:Fire-Maiden.png|Fallen Cocoon Maiden (Blaze)|link=Fallen Cocoon Maiden (Blaze) File:Thunder-Maiden.png|Fallen Cocoon Maiden (Spark)|link=Fallen Cocoon Maiden (Spark) File:Ice-Maiden.png|Fallen Cocoon Maiden (Freeze)|link=Fallen Cocoon Maiden (Freeze) Night Hollow(Ken).png|Night Hollow|link=Night Hollow Kongou File:Kongou.png|Kongou|link=Kongou File:Fallen-Congo-Ice.png|Fallen Kongou|link=Fallen Kongou File:Fierce_Kongou.png|Fierce Kongou|link=Fierce Kongou Gboro-Gboro File:Gboro.png|Gboro-Gboro|link=Gboro-Gboro File:GuboroFire.png|Fallen Gboro-Gboro (Blaze)|link=Fallen Gboro-Gboro (Blaze) File:GuboroIce.png|Fallen Gboro-Gboro (Freeze)|link=Fallen Gboro-Gboro (Freeze) File:GoldenGuboro.png|Golden Gboro-Gboro|link=Golden Gboro-Gboro File:kabbala.png|Kabbala Kabbala|link=Kabbala Kabbala Ukon Basara.jpg|Ukonvasara|link=Ukonvasara Chi-You File:Shiyuu2.png|Chi-You|link=Chi-You File:ChiYou-Datenroku.png|Fallen Chi-You|link=Fallen Chi-You File:Sekhmet.png|Sekhmet|link=Sekhmet File:Hera.png|Hera|link=Hera File:yanzhi.png|Yan Zhi|link=Yan Zhi Vajra File:Vajura.png|Vajra|link=Vajra File:PrithviMata.png|Prithvi Mata|link=Prithvi Mata File:PitterDiausu.png|Sky Father (Dyaus Pita)|link=Sky Father (Dyaus Pita) File:RenewalDyaus.jpg|Dyaus Pita (Resurrection)|link=Dyaus Pita (Resurrection) File:Ravana.png|Ravana|link=Ravana Golden vajra.png|Golden Vajra|link=Golden Vajra File:UnkVajraType.png|Arius Nova|link=Arius Nova Borg Camlann File:Kamran Borg.png|Borg Camlann|link=Borg Camlann File:KamranDatenroku-Fire.png|Fallen Borg Camlann (Blaze)|link=Fallen Borg Camlann (Blaze) File:KamranDatenroku-Thunder.png|Fallen Borg Camlann (Spark)|link=Fallen Borg Camlann (Spark) File:Susanoo.jpg|Susano'o|link=Susano'o Quadriga File:Kuadoriga.png|link=Quadriga|Quadriga File:KuadorigaDatenroku.png|link=Fallen Quadriga|Fallen Quadriga File:Tezcatlipoca.png|link=Tezcatlipoca|Tezcatlipoca File:Poseidon.png|link=Poseidon|Poseidon Sariel File:Sariel.png|link=Sariel|Sariel File:SarielDatenroku.png|link=Fallen Sariel|Fallen Sariel File:Aether.png|link=Aether|Aether File:Zeus.png|link=Zeus|Zeus File:Nyx Alpha.png|link=Nyx_Alpha|Nyx Alpha Ouroboros File:Urovorosu.jpg|Ouroboros|link=Ouroboros File:FallenUroboros.png|Fallen Ouroboros|link=Fallen Ouroboros File:Amateras.jpg|Amaterasu|link=Amaterasu Arda Nova File:Arudanova.png|link=Arda Nova|Arda Nova File:Fallen-Arudanova.png|link=Fallen Arda Nova|Fallen Arda Nova File:TsukuyomiHD.png|link=Tsukuyomi|Tsukuyomi Hannibal File:Hannibal.jpg|Hannibal|link=Hannibal File:CorrosiveHD.png|Corrosive Hannibal|link=Corrosive Hannibal File:163175_147745471945348_118800448173184_267396_1912676_n.jpg|Caligula|link=Caligula RufusCaligula.jpg|Rufus Caligula|link=Rufus Caligula Spartacus.jpg|Spartacus|link=Spartacus Blitz hannibal.jpg|Blitz Hannibal|link=Blitz Hannibal Venus File:Venus.jpg|link=Venus|Venus Yaksha File:T02200124_0480027011279221886.png|Yaksha Raja|link=Yaksha Raja Garm l_51e4e89be2aeb_thumb.jpg|Garm|link=Garm MardukWh.jpg|Marduk|link=Marduk Demiurge L 50c7fcee7c95f.jpg|Demiurge|link=Demiurge Number Zero God Machine Soldier.jpg|God Arc Soldier Version Zero|link=God Arc Soldier Version Zero God Arc Soldier Aragamisoldier-Buster.jpg|God Arc Soldier|link=God Arc Soldier Runaway.jpeg|Rampage God Arc Soldier|link=Rampage God Arc Soldier Silver god arc soldier 2.jpg|Silver God Arc Soldier|link=Silver God Arc Soldier Kyuubi Kyuubi.jpg|Kyuubi|link=Kyuubi Magatsu Kyuubi.jpg|Magatsu Kyuubi|link=Magatsu Kyuubi Gawain Chrome gawain.jpg|Chrome Gawain|link=Chrome Gawain Magna Gawain.jpg|Magna Gawain|link=Magna Gawain Orochi GE2RB Orochi revealed.jpg|Orochi|link=Orochi Crimson orochi.jpg|Crimson Orochi|link=Crimson Orochi Other Species Julius aragami 1.jpg|Person Who Opens the World|link=Person Who Opens the World 2015-02-27-011021.jpg|Einherjar|link=Einherjar 2015-02-28-231540.jpg|Person Who Closes the World|link=Person Who Closes the World Category:Aragami